The Three of Legend
by Demon Princess of Time
Summary: It just started as an ordinary day of playing Zelda games with my friends, and then a Demon Lord kidnapped me and I found myself in a VERY familiar world... Along with my friends. What will happen to us? Rated T for action. LinkxOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was just a random idea that popped into my head. This story will include moi! Moi is French for me! Also, I'll be including my two best friends! Enjoy this story!**

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo!**

**My POV**

I eagerly woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. No, I wasn't going to school. I set my alarm so I could get up early to get ready for my friends that were coming over! I had a huge grin on my face as I got up and threw on my Triforce T-shirt and shorts. I brushed my short, brown hair and looked in the mirror. I had the same old round face, the same gap in between my front teeth, and the same everything. I shrugged and flew downstairs and ate some cereal while reading my Four Swords manga.

"Morning Ashlee," my sister, Emily, said as she came downstairs as well.

"Hey Emy! I'm SO excited!" I exclaimed as I bounced in my seat.

"I can see that. I'll be at my friend's house if Mom asks where I am," Emy said as she walked out the door.

I finished breakfast and started to set up my Wii in the basement. I picked out the Zelda games that my friends and I would play. They were Skyward Sword, Twilight Princess, and Majora's Mask. Just as I finished turning on the Wii and plugging the nunchucks into the Wii motes, I heard a knock on the front door. My friend, Hayley, was there with an excited smile on her face.

"Hey Hayley! I just set everything up! All we need to do is wait for Ethan!" I exclaimed happily.

"Okay Ashlee! I'm so happy that we get to hang out! It feels like it's been FOREVER!" Hayley said happily.

We rarely got to see each other due to our busy schedules. She had swim practice and I had music lessons. Whenever we were able to hang out, it was a blessing. The doorbell rang, and I saw Ethan. I opened the door and he came in with his Link hat and his ocarina.

"Hey guys! Let's get this thing started!" my other friend said as he did a fist pump.

The three of us started to play Twilight Princess. After doing a sled race with Yeta, we were talking about what game to play next.

"Let's play Majora's Mask!" I suggested.

"Nooo! That game is WAY too hard!" Ethan protested.

"What about Skyward Sword?" Hayley asked.

"Well, I guess. ONLY if we start a new file because I REALLY don't wanna do the Fire Sanctuary," I replied.

I walked to the back room where the Wii was and I put in the disc. I grabbed my gold Wii mote and started a new file. After rescuing Link's loftwing and winning the race, my friends and I started to get hungry.

"I'll go get some chips. Be right back!" I said as I climbed up the stairs to the kitchen.

I grabbed a bowl and started to pour sour cream and onion chips into it when I heard a weird voice a few feet away from me.

"Why hello little girl. I have a question to ask you," the voice said.

I dropped the bag and slowly turned around to see no one there.

"Okay guys! This isn't funny! Come out or you're not getting any food from my cabinet!" I said with a little laugh.

"You stupid thing! How could your friends pull off such a MAGNIFICENT voice as mine?" the voice said.

I felt nausea as I realized that it wasn't Hayley or Ethan. I screamed as soon as I saw a head of white hair. A familiar chuckle came from white lips.

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE GHIRAHIM! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I screeched, frozen in place.

"That's right! Though, I do prefer that you call me Lord Ghirahim," the demon lord said disapprovingly.

"WHY ARE YOU REAL? WHY ARE YOU HERE? WHAT THE HECK DO WANT FROM ME MAN?" I yelled.

"Little girl, I have no time to play silly games right now. I have to take care of some... business," Ghirahim said as he teleported behind me and grabbed my shoulder.

Just then, my basement door flew open as Hayley and Ethan ran towards me. They then stopped in their tracks as they caught sight of the flamboyant man.

"Ah! A little party! I guess you three will have to come with me since you've seen too much," Ghirahim said as the room started to turn into swirling diamonds.

"HAYLEY! ETHAN! HELP!" I screamed, hoping they could hear me.

A few seconds later, I was free-falling through the sky.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! HELP MEEEE! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" I screeched as tears formed in my eyes.

As the ground zoomed towards me, I closed my eyes and braced myself for the impact. Then, I felt someone catch me.

"Are you alright? Where did you come from?" someone asked me.

I slowly opened my eyes and what I saw caused me to scream once again and pass out.

_'Hayley, Ethan, where did you guys go?" _I thought as the world went black.

**A/N: UH OHH! I've been kidnapped by Ghirahim and my friends went missing! What will happen next? Only time will tell! See ya'll in chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's chapter 2! Also, June 6th through June 15th I won't upload anything because I'll be in CALIFORNIA! Also, I'm crying because I'm listening to the Skyward Sword credits. So moving... :')**

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo!**

**Hayley's POV**

All I remembered was that the weird guy, Ghirahim, had kidnapped all of us and we were separated. I found myself in a busy town. People were everywhere, and I also spotted some dogs and children. I got up, brushed myself off, and nearly had a heart attack. I ran up to a bald man with a bag slung over his shoulder.

"Um, excuse me sir, where am I?" I asked, feeling like my heart was screeching.

The man looked at me like I was something he found on the bottom of his shoe, and replied, "You're in Hyrule Castle Town! Anyone should know that!"

I said a quick thank-you and backed away slowly. That's why everything felt weird! I was freaked out now. I started to wonder where my friends were. I saw the path that led to Hyrule Castle and the other that led to Hyrule Field. I decided to go to Hyrule Field, since there was a chance that I'd find them.

I ran out while looking everywhere. I stopped for a second and started to think. Before I knew it, it was night. I groaned and then froze. It sounded like someone was digging behind me. There was a Stalchild!

"Oh shoot! RUN AWAY!" I screamed as the skeleton started to chase me.

I kept running until I reached Lon Lon Ranch. I found Ingo there, walking towards the house.

"Ingo! Can I please stay here tonight?" I pleaded.

The cranky ranch hand's eyes widened, and then he ran inside and locked the door.

"What a nice guy," I said sarcastically.

After looking around, I heard someone say, "Hey, I know where you can stay."

I turned around and saw Malon. She led me to the barn and pointed me towards a pile of hay. I had to admit, it was softer than it looked! As soon as I laid down on it, I fell asleep.

** Ethan's POV**

I looked around and saw myself in a mountain. I saw many boulders, and the temperature was pretty hot! My friends were nowhere. I started to run around, calling their names, but no one answered.

"Hey! Watch out kid!" someone said behind me.

I barely missed a rolling boulder.

"Who's there?" I yelled. It didn't sound like Ghirahim.

There was a HUGE goron with white hair standing a few feet away. He looked pretty mad. I started to run, trying to escape this place. Unfortunately, the goron, who I realized was Darunia, knocked me out by hitting me with a rock.

When I woke up, I was on a mat. Darunia stared at me like I was filth that came out from the ground.

"Who the heck are you?" the goron asked.

"Um, my name's Ethan," I replied.

"Well, Ethan, what are you doing on Death Mountain?" Darunia asked, his mood becoming even more colder.

That's when I realized that I was in Ocarina of Time. It was pretty cool, and I wanted to explore, but I had more important things to worry about.

"I honestly don't know. Have you seen two girls? One with brown hair and the other with dirty blonde hair?" I asked in hope.

"SILENCE! I'm the one who's asking the questions, so LISTEN UP!" the goron leader yelled.

I jumped, completely freaked out by the bulky rock creature.

_"This is gonna take a LONG time,"_ I thought.

**My POV**

I woke up in a bed. I saw blurs of green and orange in the corner of my eye. I sat up, and instantly regretted it. My head started to spin.

"You might not want to do that," a girl said.

I turned, and saw a girl with green hair that looked at me with concern, and a boy with orange hair, looking disinterested and angry. My heart started to scream.

"Uh, wh-where am I?" I asked, my voice squeaking from fright.

"You're in Kokiri Forest. Where else would you be?" the orange-haired boy said angrily like I did something wrong.

"O-Okay then... Wait! You guys are Saria and Mido! Oh my God! I'M IN HYRULE!" I screeched as the realization came over me.

"How do you know our names?" Saria asked, her voice soothing me a bit.

"I GOTTA GET OUT OF-Wait... HAYLEY AND ETHAN!" I yelled as I jumped up and ran from the mini house.

"Wait! Who are you?" Saria called after me.

"HAYLEY! ETHAN! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?" I screamed as I ran everywhere. Tears were starting to form in my eyes.

Suddenly, I ran into someone. We fell down, and I saw a boy with golden hair and wearing a green tunic. I put my hand over my mouth before I started to REALLY freak out.

"Are you okay? Sorry about that. I wasn't looking," the boy said.

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE LINK! I'M IN OCARINA OF TIME! OH MY GOD!" I yelled in panic.

Link stared at me like I was a madwoman, and every other kid in the forest was staring at us. Oh joy.

"HEY YOU!" Mido yelled as he caught up to me.

The very rude boy yanked on my arm, and put his face right in front of mine.

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU? TELL ME NOW!" he yelled, nearly deafening me.

My blood boiled, and I started to get very angry with this brat. How dare he treat me this way? I snarled, and then punched him. Mido let go and stumbled back. I shoved him down and started beating the crud out of him.

"YOU STUPID BRAT! I HATE YOU! YOU ARE THE MEANEST PERSON ON EARTH!" I yelled in his face as I kicked him numerous times.

Once I was finished, Mido was bleeding and he stared at me like I had three heads. Everyone stepped back, scared about what I would do next. I turned around and offered Link my hand, a little smile coming to my face.

Link hesitated until I said, "It's okay. Mido's just a big bully with no life."

He took it, and I helped him up. He already had the Kokiri Sword and he came from where the Great Deku Tree was, so I figured that he had already defeated Gohma.

"I'm Ashlee," I said.

"Okay, Ashlee. How do you know my name?" Link asked.

"Yeah. And how do you know this place? And what is Ocarina of Time?" Saria asked me while taking care of Mido.

"Um, it's a loooong story..." I said while looking at the ground.

"Okay then. I'll be on my way to deliver the Kokiri Emerald to the princess," Link said as he started to walk away.

I started to walk along besides him. The boy looked at me, and then stared ahead.

_"I'm going on an adventure... AWESOMESAUCE!" _I told myself.

**A/N: Yay! I'm going on an adventure! Where are Hayley and Ethan? Are they gonna be okay? Find out later! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, before I get started, I want to thank PokeMaster389 for reviewing! And Hasenpfeffer! Let's begin!**

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda, including Serenade of Water, belongs to Nintendo!**

** No one's POV**

"Blast! They're gone!" Ghirahim said as he slammed his fists on the wall of the Fire Sanctuary.

The Demon Lord had teleported to the building to interrogate the children because he needed something. He had found out that there was something that was even more powerful than Hylia's spirit to revive Demise. So, like the demon he was, he set out to find the power. He felt strong vibes from a girl's house in an alternate dimension known as America.

"If I don't find those children soon, my plan is doomed! That skychild is on the move and I need to move faster!" Ghirahim said angrily.

He had no idea as to how two girls and a boy got away from him. Then, he found out that they had entered a different time in the future. The problem was that he didn't know HOW to get there. It would take days, perhaps weeks, to open a portal! But, he then had an idea.

"I must inform Akuma," the Demon Lord mumbled to himself as he snapped his fingers and disappeared in diamonds.

**Ethan's POV**

After TONS of questions, Darunia let me go, but he told me that I couldn't leave the mountain. Well that was music to my ears. So, I wandered around and made friends with some of the gorons. I guess it could be worse.

"Hey Ethan! Come here!" a goron, Tsuchi, called from the entrance to Dodongo's Cavern.

I ran down to him, and he said that he needed me to inform Darunia about something.

_"Why couldn't he just yell that to me?" _I thought angrily as I walked to Goron City.

I looked back at Tsuchi and I nearly screamed. A man was talking to him, and he wore black armor and a red cape.

"Ganondorf..." I whispered.

Apparently, the guy had super good hearing, because he then scowled at me. I started sprinting to Goron City as fast as I could. Ganondorf was freaking me out. I informed Darunia about Tsuchi needing him for an important reason. He left, and even though he told me to stay within the city, I snuck out and followed him at a safe distance.

I hid behind a boulder and listened to the conversation.

"Why are you here Ganondorf?" Darunia asked.

"Why Darunia, is that any way to greet the leader of the Gerudos?" Ganondorf asked with an amused smile.

The goron leader growled and replied, "My apologies Lord Ganondorf."

"Excellent. Now, I need the Spiritual Stone of Fire and I believe you have it. If you just give it to me, I will take you under my protection once I take over Hyrule," Ganon replied.

"Oh crud! Don't do it Darunia!" I whispered.

Again, that Gerudo had the ears of a hawk because he looked around and asked, "Is someone listening to us over there?"

Darunia walked over and spotted me.

"What the heck are you doing here? I told you to stay in the city!" Darunia whispered angrily.

Before I could reply, someone yanked on my shirt and I stumbled over and came face-to-face with Ganondorf.

"Why hello little boy. Who might you be?" he asked.

I nearly wet myself. He smiled sadistically, and I knew that he had plans for me.

**Ashlee's POV**

After walking in Hyrule Field in silence for a few minutes, I realized that something was missing.

"Hey Link," I asked, "Where's Navi?"

"She's asleep in my hat. I gave her a break since she had to fly so close to Gohma," he replied.

Just then, the blue fairy flew out from Link's hat, and I could hear her yawn.

"Thanks for waking me up! Who are you anyways?" Navi asked in a high pitched, whiny voice.

"This is Ashlee, Navi. She, apparently, is going to come with me to deliver the Kokiri Emerald," my newfound friend exclaimed.

Navi just jingled angrily and flew back under Link's hat. We walked in silence one again. When it became too quiet, I decided to start a conversation.

"Link? What is it like being out of the forest for the first time?" I asked.

"It feels like freedom. I am a little homesick, but it's natural, right?" the boy replied.

"It is. I feel homesick too," I said, remembering my parents and my sister.

"Can I ask you something? Where did you come from, and how do you know me and Saria and Mido?" Link asked.

"Well, I'm from a place called The United States of America, and you are a video game character. A FAMOUS video game character," I replied, "And so are Saria, Mido, The Great Deku Tree, and everyone you'll see and meet."

"What's a video game?" the poor kid asked. I could tell that he was hopelessly confused.

"A video game is something you play on a device called a TV. A TV is a box that shows moving pictures and images," I explained.

"That sounds amazing! What else do you have in your world?" Link asked, his eyes gleaming with excitement.

I laughed and told him about radios, fast food, computers, iTouches and iPhones, and my love of reading.

"You like reading? That's nice. I've never really got to read a whole lot because the Great Deku Tree only told stories. I mean, I know how to read, I just never get the chance that much. You're lucky Ashlee," Link said.

"Thanks kid. But, I've always longed for adventure, and to go to Hyrule. I finally got my chance, but not in the way that I expected," I replied.

I told him about Ghirahim kidnaping me and my friends. He looked concerned, and told me that we'd find my friends. I smiled gratefully at him, and we kept walking until it was night. By then, we were in Castle Town. Navi got up again and led us to the Temple of Time. I was amazed at how beautiful it was in real life. There were stained glass windows that portrayed the making of the temple, and some portrayed the Triforce.

"This place is amazing!" Link said like a kid on Christmas morning.

"You got that right! It looks better than the game!" I replied while taking in my surroundings.

That night, I slept in front of the altar where Link would put the Spiritual Stones, and said friend slept next to the Sheikah Stone.

"Good-night Ashlee," Link said sleepily.

"'Night," I replied as my eyes closed.

**Hayley's POV**

The next morning, I woke up and saw Malon feeding some horses. I got up, and brushed off the hay that clung to my clothes and hair.

"Morning! Did you sleep alright?" Malon asked cheerfully.

I nodded, said good-bye, and walked out. I kept walking until I reached Hyrule Field.

"Where should I go first?" I asked myself.

Just then, I saw the Running Man. I laughed because he somehow had the Bunny Hood on his head. Then, I saw The Happy Mask Salesman sneak up behind him, snatch the hood away, and run. I laughed as the Running Man pursued the Happy Mask Salesman, but ended up tripping, hitting his head, and forgetting the whole incident.

"Okay, THAT was hilarious!" I said.

Suddenly, I heard hoof beats. White horses and chestnut horses that came from Death Mountain raced towards the gate to Castle Town. The leader rode a black horse, and I literally skipped a few heartbeats as I realized who rode the evil-looking horse. What made me even MORE scared was what he was holding.

"ETHAN!" I screeched as I took off towards him.

He was unconscious and Ganondorf has a sadistic look on his face. I raced past the other Gerudos, and was nearly squashed by horses multiple times. Finally, I managed to get a big stick and trip the lead horse. It fell with a huge thud, just a few yards away from Hyrule Castle Town.

Ganondorf was thrown from the saddle, and landed in the river. I would've laughed, except that he came out looking like a livid bull about to kill someone. He stiffly walked over to me and gave me such a powerful backhanded slap, that I stumbled and blacked out.

When I came to, I was in a dungeon cell. I quickly looked around, and saw Ethan sitting next to me.

"Hayley! You're awake! What happened?" he asked me worriedly.

"I could ask the same for you! Why was Ganondorf carrying you?" I replied.

"Um, I was on Death Mountain, and I eavesdropped when Ganondorf told Darunia to hand over the Spiritual Stone of Fire. Now, tell me why YOU'RE here too!" Ethan insisted.

"I saw you and Ganondorf, and I decided to trip his horse. He landed in the river, and it would've been pretty funny if it happened to someone else. He backhanded me, and I blacked out," I exclaimed.

"Have you seen Ashlee? I called out for her, but she didn't reply!" Ethan asked.

"No. I was staying at Lon Lon Ranch for the night. I just hope she's safe," I said as I stared out the barred window.

We spent the rest of the night worrying about our other friend.

_"Ashlee, if you're alive and well, please find us!" _I thought as I fell asleep on the cold stone floor.

**A/N: BOOOOOOM! Both of my friends are kidnapped and Link and I know each other better! WOOOOOO! See you guys in chapter 4! Stay EVILLY AWESOME!BTW Requiem of Spirit is AWESOMESAUCE IN A BOWL OF CHILI! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's another chappie! Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo!**

**Ashlee's POV**

When I woke up, I heard an ocarina.

_"Link's not supposed to have the Ocarina of Time yet!" _I thought.

Then I remembered him having Saria's ocarina and I mentally slapped myself. When I sat up, the music stopped, and Link looked at me.

"I see you're awake! We can go to the castle now!" he said with a smile.

I stood up and brushed my fingers through my thick hair because it always got tangled and crazy whenever I slept. When I finished that, Navi flew over to me.

"Well let's get going! Stop grooming yourself for Link already!" she complained.

My reply was to swat her like a fly and stick my tongue out.

"Shut up Navi! You have the wrong idea!" I nearly yelled.

The fairy's reply was to try and hit me in the gut, but her tiny body didn't do any damage. Heck, I didn't even feel anything! I just walked over to Link and see him polishing the ocarina. When he finished, he put it in his pouch and strapped on his sword and shield.

"Are you ready? 'Cause I am," he said.

I nodded, and we departed the temple.

"I'll see you later," I said under my breath.

"ASHLEE! LOOK OUT!" Navi screeched as someone landed in front of me.

"Sheik?!" I said aloud. I then grimaced.

"Dang! I can't let Link know anything or I might mess something up!" I thought.

The person in front of me WAS a Sheikah, but looked completely different. It was a girl, and she had her black hair in a bun. Her clothes looked like a combination of Sheik's and Impa's clothes.

"You are Ashlee, am I correct?" she said in a deep, soothing voice.

I nodded nervously, and the Sheikah continued, " I am Apmi of the Sheikah Tribe. I have come to inform you about your friends Hayley and Ethan."

My eyes widened at the news. She knew where my friends were?

"They have been kidnapped by the Dark Lord, Ganondorf. They worry about you while in captivity," Apmi explained.

"WHAT? How did they get kidnapped? Where ARE they? Are they hurt?" I nearly shouted.

"They are fine, but it won't be long now until Ganondorf finishes them off. He seems quite interested in them for some reason," she replied. But, I could see that she was lying when she said that she didn't know why Ganondorf was interested in them.

"Thank you. Can you tell me where they are?" I asked.

"I shall help them. You just worry about Link. He'll need you more than he knows," the Sheikah exclaimed before using a Deku nut to disappear.

"WAIT!" I screeched.

"Who WAS that? What's a Sheikah?" Link asked, just as baffled as I was.

"A Sheikah is a being of the shadows. They protect the Royal Family," I replied.

"Oh. Anyways, who are Hayley and Ethan? Their names sound foreign, just like yours," he said.

I broke down into tears when he mentioned them. Link and Navi were alarmed at my outburst. Then, after a few seconds, the kid decided to give me a hug. It was awkward, considering that he came up to my neck.

"Don't worry. We'll find them soon. They must be very close to you," he whispered.

I gave him a small smile and nodded. We then continued to walk towards Hyrule Castle in good spirits.

**Ethan's POV**

That first night in the cell was VERY BORING! Hayley was asleep most of the time, so I was left with no one to talk to. So, I decided to trace the cracks in the floor and on the wall. When it was dawn, I heard footsteps coming near us, so I pretended to be asleep. Big mistake.

Someone kicked me, and I cried out in pain. I looked up and saw Ganondorf.

"Get up urchin! Wake up your friend and come with me," he said in an irritated tone.

I nodded, and he waited as I shook Hayley awake.

"Huh? Whaddya want?" she asked sleepily.

"I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!" Ganondorf yelled.

That certainly woke us up. We followed him down a hallway, and we went through a door. Two guillotines were there, and so were Darknuts, moblins, and other monsters. Two moblins approached us, and one held me down on one guillotine, and another held down Hayley on the other. Ganondorf stood in front of us, getting ready to say something.

"Now, you two children have been very naughty, but that is not why you are here. I must ask you something, and I EXPECT you to answer!" he said menacingly, "What do you two know about the Sages of the Triforce?"

My friend and I were caught off guard by that. What the heck was he TALKING about? There are only seven sages! Hayley and I traded looks that said, "He's off his rocker."

The Dark Lord sighed impatiently, did a face palm, and said, "You two are quite stubborn. I KNOW you know something about them."

"Um, sir, you must have your facts wrong. There are only seven sages! Not ten!" I said.

I realized that I shouldn't have said anything when Ganondorf scowled at me. His gold eyes flashed red, and he signaled something to the moblins. They got their spears, and the rope that held up the blades. I gulped, and Hayley was silently crying.

"Oh God! HELP US!" I screamed as they began to cut the rope.

Suddenly, white smoke came out of nowhere, and a Sheikah appeared. She walked over to us and started to kill the moblins. It turns out, their blood is a sickly green. It sprayed everywhere, and Hayley and I were in the worst possible spot.

"Come with me! We don't have much time!" she said.

"Why should we trust you?" I asked.

"NOW! Hurry! Or do you WANT to die?" she replied.

"She did help us. Let's follow her," Hayley replied.

So, I reluctantly followed the Sheikah, and we ended up in a damp tunnel.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Apmi. You have probably guess I'm a Sheikah, Ethan," she replied.

I stopped for a second, dumbstruck. How the heck did she know my name?

"Do you know my name?" Hayley asked.

"You are Hayley. And friends, I have met with Ashlee. She is safe with Link, and you will see her soon," Apmi exclaimed.

"WHAT? She's with Link? LUCKY!" Hayley whined.

_"Wow. She's such a fangirl. Anyways, who ARE the sages of the Triforce? I've never heard of them,"_ I thought.

I sighed. This is gonna be a LOOOOONG journey...

**No one's POV**

**Focuses on Ghirahim**

Ghirahim arrived in the Faron Province and went to a secret, underground home that belonged to his friend, Akuma. She was also a demon, but was very gifted in the arts of time travel.

"Akuma? I need a favor," the Demon Lord said as he strode in.

Akuma was anti-social, and she was very short with black skin and long, white hair that was similar to Ghirahim's. She was standing over her most prized possession, which was her mother's spell book.

"What is it Ghirahim? I'm busy trying to find a spell to shrink creatures like those inferior bokoblins you keep scattering around," she said irritatingly in a raspy voice.

"I need a portal to travel to the future. There are some children that I need for a task," Ghirahim replied.

"Fine. But, you're helping me with protecting my home as soon as you get back," Akuma replied.

"More like a dirty cave than a home," he said under his breath.

"What did you just say?" Akuma asked threateningly.

"Ugh, alright. When will you be finished?" the Demon Lord asked.

"Patience. It'll take a few hours," she replied bluntly.

Ghirahim groaned and complained, "I hate when perfectly laid plans come to ruin! It messes everything up!"

"Shut up you crybaby. Unless you want the portal, I suggest you stop whining and wait," Akuma said impatiently.

All the Demon Lord did was plop down on a chair and start cursing in his head.

**A/N: XD I loved making Ghirahim suffer! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy these long chapters! Sorry I didn't include Hayley's POV! Otherwise, the chapter would've been WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY too long. See you guys later! Read, review, and have a FABULOUS DAY!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying this story as much as I am! Here's chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo! I only own myself, and Hayley and Ethan own themselves!**

**Hayley's POV**

Apmi was sure mysterious. I asked her why she was helping us, and she only said that it was a Sheikah's duty to protect people.

"Huh? I thought the Sheikah only protect the Royal Family," I said completely confused.

The girl replied, "I am one to protect all innocent people."

After a few more questions with very vague answers, I gave up on trying to find out anything. I should have known that my search was in vain. The Sheikah were sure annoying sometimes because they were so shadowy. I mean, I know the tribe was one of shadows, but would it hurt to give some actual answers every once in a while?

"Hey Sheikah girl?" Ethan asked, apparently oblivious to the fact that she had a name, "When are we going to get out of here? It feels like an eternity since we entered."

I sighed in annoyance. Leave it to Ethan to complain about stuff like this.

"Patience young man. Patience," Apmi replied.

My friend groaned and then became silent. I admit that the tunnel was getting annoying too. The ground was so wet that I had to take stupidly small steps to avoid sliding and falling. Also, I could've sworn that I heard bats, I mean keese. Finally, after what seemed like years, Apmi led us out a door, and we were next to the Temple of Time.

"THANK GOD!" Ethan shouted as he raised his arms in victory.

I sighed in relief and climbed out. Apmi stayed where she was, and I looked back at her, expecting some sort of explanation or a clue as to where to go next.

"Go to Zora's Domain. Wait for Ashlee and Link. I have informed King Zora and the others. Do not leave the Domain or Ganondorf will immediately kill you both," she said as she pulled out a Deku Nut. She threw it down and disappeared.

I looked in the tunnel, but she was nowhere. Ethan grabbed my arm and pulled me behind a Sheikah Stone.

"Why did you do that?! Now my arm's gonna hurt!" I whined.

"SHUSH!" Ethan whisper-shouted.

Just then, I heard hooves, and immediately understood. Ganondorf was looking for us. I peeked from the side of the stone, and I saw the black horse riding through Castle Town. Then, I heard a scream.

"ASHLEE!" I yelled.

"YOU IDIOT! GREAT JOB!" Ethan shouted as the Gerudos saw us.

They galloped towards us, and Ethan grabbed my arm yet again, and we took off running like there was no tomorrow. I was tiring out fast, but I didn't stop until we reached the entrance to Zora's Domain, where Ganondorf and his tribe couldn't follow.

"JUST YOU WAIT BRATS!" the Dark Lord yelled, "AS SOON AS YOU TAKE ONE STEP OUT OF THERE, YOU'RE DEAD!"

I just ignored him as we leapt through the waterfall.

**Ashlee's POV**

Link and I reached Castle Town after walking for five minutes. That road from the Temple of Time was longer than it looked! I was shocked at how lively the place was. I saw tons of dogs that looked like schnauzers, and children running around. I also saw Honey and Darling, and that lady in the blue dress that I had to find her dog for in the game.

"Well, do you know which way to go to the castle?" Link asked.

I nodded, and we started to head towards the road, when someone yelled, "WATCH OUT! IT'S THE GERUDOS!"

Tons of horses with female riders raced out from the trail, and headed towards the gate to Hyrule Field. Then, I realized in terror that they we were in the way. Finally, to complete the whole thing, was Ganondorf riding at top speed. He bolted ahead, and I was frozen in place because I was freaking out. My scream burst from my throat, and I swore that even the gorons heard it. Just before the black horse ran over me, Link shoved me out of the way.

I could've sworn that Ganondorf scowled at me before he disappeared in the crowd of his tribe. Link looked at me in concern because I was shaking violently.

"Are you okay? Sorry if I scraped you. It's better than being killed by a horse, right?" he asked me, trying to lighten the mood.

I didn't say one word. That had scared the living daylights out of me. If I died, then it was over for me. I would never be able to go home. Navi didn't help either.

"You should've been watching where you were going! You're lucky Link was there! Or were you TRYING to be the damsel in distress so Link could save you?" she asked in an irritated voice.

I just ignored her and got up. I brushed my self off and noticed a few bleeding scrapes on my arms and legs. Link gave me a bottle that was filled halfway with Heart Potion.

"Well, this should be interesting," I said as I took my first sip.

I was shocked when I tasted cherries. Like, those cherries that you put on sundaes. It was delicious. I took a few sips, and my scrapes disappeared without scars. Link took back the bottle, and we started to walk towards Hyrule Castle. Once we got to the gate, the first guard was there, and he gave us a look that said, "Don't even think about trying to enter."

Link and I traded worried looks as we went to the place where we'd meet Malon. Surprisingly, she wasn't there. But, that was the least of our worries.

"How are we gonna get in there?" my friend asked me.

I thought about it for a bit, and then a light bulb went off in my brain.

"I got it! I can distract the guards while you sneak in! It'll be a piece of cake!" I whispered in his ear.

Link nodded, satisfied with my answer. I winked at him before walking back towards Castle Town. In the middle of the trail, I stopped and shouted, "STOP STEALING FROM ME SAKON!"

I didn't know if that bald guy was named Sakon in Ocarina of Time, but that was enough to send all of the soldiers running towards me. Before my view was blocked by the armored men, I saw Link go through the gates.

"Oh thank God-I mean Goddesses! Sakon stole my rupees from me and went that way! He's a slippery thief, so watch out!" I pleaded as I pointed towards Hyrule Field.

The guards ran, and once they were gone, I started to laugh my butt off. Those guys were stupid whenever it came to something that wasn't related to Hyrule Castle! Once I ended my laugh fest, I sat against the gate and waited for Link. I wondered what Princess Zelda looked like in real life, and soon enough, I fell asleep.

**Ethan's POV**

After Haley's big slip, and running for our lives towards Zora's Domain, we finally got there and entered. I swear, that place looked even more stunning in real life. Crystal clear water was everywhere, and sparkling stalagmites hung from the ceiling, and I saw the trail that led to King Zora's throne. Hayley looked shocked too. Then, two Zora guards came up to us.

"Stay right there! Who are you children?" one guard asked.

"Um, I'm Ethan, and this is Hayley," I said gesturing to my star struck friend, "A Sheikah named Apmi told us to come here."

"Ah, yes. Apmi told us about you. Please follow us to King Zora. I am Mizu, and this is Sakana," Mizu exclaimed.

We followed them up the trail, and I was taken aback by how different the throne was than its counterpart. Treasure surrounded a gold and silver ledge, and on a bright blue cushion sat a VERY FAT KING ZORA! Golly! He was the size of a monster tuck! Also, he was so fat, that I was shocked that the ledge didn't have one crack in it.

"Who are you children?" the king asked.

"These are the ones Apmi told us about. They seek shelter here to hide from Ganondorf," Sakana explained.

"Ah, yes. That Sheikah girl. Welcome young ones. As you know, I am King Zora, and this is my daughter, Princess Ruto," King Zora said as another Zora that looked like she was the same height as me came out from behind him.

"Welcome. I am Princess Ruto! Who might YOU be?" she asked as she walked over to me and gave me a flirtatious smile.

_"Oh crap, I have an admirer... An annoying, bratty one at that," _I thought.

"Um, I-I'm Ethan, and t-this is Hayley," I stuttered, feeling vulnerable under the Zora princess' gaze.

"Pleasure to meet you Ethan! I'm happy to see you come! Unlike HER," Ruto said as she gave a cold look to Hayley, who was immediately creeped out.

"Uh, thanks? Anyways, we should get going," I hurriedly said as I grabbed Hayley, bowed to King Zora, and speed-walked out of there.

"What's HER problem? I thought she liked Link!" Hayley said with a glare.

"Well, she hasn't met Link yet remember? Also, I have a bad feeling about what'll happen seven years later..." I said as sweat sprang up from my forehead.

Hayley patted me sympathetically as we explored the Domain. I tried to avoid Ruto, but she popped up wherever I went. The shop? She was there, as if she was expecting me. The diving game? Still there. Also at the secret shortcut to Lake Hylia, and practically everywhere. By the time Hayley went to play the diving game again, I sat against a wall, and I was finally alone.

What did I do? Well, like anyone who's being stalked, I began to cry. Yup. A guy like me, crying my eyes out. Luckily, I didn't make any noise, or THAT would've been embarrassing. I kept crying for half an hour straight until I was completely dehydrated. So then, I drank some water and resumed sitting there, thinking about nothing.

**A/N: Poor Ethan! Having to suffer Ruto stalking him! XD And yes, I put Hayley's POV first because I felt guilty for not putting it in yesterday. Anyways, review, and have a great day! And, this'll just be odd drabble, but as I worked on each POV, I listened to different Ocarina of Time songs.**

**Hayley's POV: Sheik's Theme**

**Ashlee's POV: Ganon Final Battle theme and Hyrule Courtyard Theme**

**Ethan's POV: Zora's Domain Theme**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm back! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo!**

**Ashlee's POV**

I woke up when someone shook me. After groaning, I opened my eyes, and nearly cried out in surprise. Zelda was standing right in front of me! Also, she was dressed as a Sheikah! What the heck? Did I miss something?

"Hello. You must be Ashlee. I am Princess Zelda," she said with a smile.

I couldn't help but smile back. She must have that kind of influence. Then, I stretched, and the shock returned.

"Why are you here dressed like that? Aren't you supposed to be waiting in Hyrule Castle?" I blurted out, immediately slapping my hand over my mouth.

"Huh? What do you mean? I'm accompanying you and Link to collect the Spiritual Stones," Zelda told me. I could tell that she was very confused.

"Uh, sorry. I, um-"

"It's okay Ashlee. I told her everything," Link interrupted.

"I guess I do that in your, um, video game," the princess said.

I nodded, and shook Zelda's hand.

"Nice to meet 'cha! I'm glad you're coming along!" I said cheerfully.

We were off to a good start! I was relieved actually. Imagine if we **didn't **get along!

"We should get going. Where to?" Link asked.

"Death Mountain. I heard that the leader of the Gorons, Darunia, has the Spiritual Stone of Fire," Zelda said.

"Hang on a second!" Navi said as she flew in front of Link's face, "Ashlee doesn't have a weapon!"

"She can use my other katana blade," the princess said as she pulled a kid-sized katana out of its sheath.

She handed it to me, and I swore that my eyes nearly popped out of my head. Were weapons just that easy to get or something?

"Impa gave the swords to me to protect myself. But, she doesn't know that I'm joining this little adventure," Zelda said with a wink.

After the princess handed over the sheath, I strapped it on like a belt and put my new sword away.

"We'll train later," Link whispered.

I gratefully smiled at him, and we continued to walk until we got to Hyrule Field. Zelda pointed out where to go, and we ended up in Kakariko Village. The first thing I saw was Mutoh. He was shouting at some of his carpenters, and they looked like little puppies. I would've laughed if the scene hadn't been so, um, like that.

"WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE BUILDING! NOT PRANCING AROUND LIKE BALLERINAS!" Mutoh screeched.

I grimaced at his loud voice, and so did Zelda and Link. We walked by carefully, trying not to attract any attention. Then, something came to me.

"Uh, Zelda, how are we going to get past the guard that guards the entrance to Death Mountain? He'll probably keep you here and call Impa if he recognizes you," I whispered nervously.

The princess widened her eyes in shock and thought for a few seconds. Then, she pulled out a letter. I realized that it was the letter she wrote in Ocarina of Time so Link could get to Death Mountain. I sighed in relief, and then noticed that she took off her Sheikah headgear. Short, blonde curls spilled out, and I admit she looked really pretty without anything on her head. Which made me feel a little jealous, but that's besides the point.

Before reaching the gate, the princess put her turban back on. We approached the guard, and showed him the letter. He let us pass, and we started the long trek to Goron City. I was just glad that I chose to wear my sneakers that day.

**Hayley's POV**

Zora's Domain was amazing! The diving game was free, so I spent every waking moment at that. But, Ethan was always being stalked by Ruto, so he stayed in his room every day. I felt bad for him. Why did that whiny princess like him so much? I sighed as I made my way to the top of the waterfall again, and hoped that she'd take a liking to Link and leave Ethan alone.

After diving and collecting all of the rings, I got a silver scale as a reward. I smiled, because then I could go underwater longer. Then, I got bored, so I wandered around. Some of the zoras were friendly, but others gave me cold looks. I had no idea why.

"Well, I think I'm just gonna sit here," I said to myself.

I sat down on a high ledge, which wasn't my best move since I was terrified of heights. But, the view was spectacular, so I didn't complain. I sighed, and thought about this whole situation. Why did Ghirahim take us? We didn't do or have anything.

Suddenly, I heard someone behind me, but before I could turn around, the person shoved me and sent me falling over the edge. I screamed. I was so terrified that every Zora, even the king, heard me. The water zoomed up fast, and I closed my eyes and braced the impact. The water slapped my skin, making it burn in pain. I resurfaced, and I looked up at the ledge to see Ruto laughing her butt off.

I scowled, and swam to shore. I wiped my wet strands of hair from my face, and walked away. Why the heck did she do that? What did I ever do to HER? I shook my head in disgust and went to my room. It was just a little hidden cavern, but there was a soft bed of moss and it was warm, so I didn't have a problem with it. Later on, Ethan came, and I told him about what Ruto did to me.

"Why is she so CREEPY? She wasn't like that in the game!" Ethan said. I could tell that he was freaked out about Ruto stalking him everywhere except his room... for now.

"I guess some stuff is different here. Like King Zora's throne," I said with a shrug.

Everything went silent afterwards. I had no idea what Ethan was thinking about, but he had a glazed look in his eyes. He must be thinking pretty hard.

"Do you think Ashlee will get here? Do you think we'll ever go home?" he blurted out, making me jump.

"I bet she will. If she's with Link, then everything will be okay," I reassured him.

But, I wasn't so sure. Link didn't have countless lives like in the video game. One slip-up, and Ashlee would be alone and defenseless. I quickly scolded myself for thinking that. Link could handle it. They'd come before we even knew it.

My doubts were still there, but I ignored them and focused on the positive. Everything would turn out okay.

Right?

**A/N: I know. It's a short chapter, but I have a slight case of writer's block. Hopefully, I'll overcome it. Anyways, read, review, and see you later!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Yes! I'm back! I just wanted to get as much writing done as possible before I go to California Thursday! WOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Anyways, enjoy!**

**Warning: This'll contain some spoilers for Skyward Sword, so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo!**

**No one's POV**

**Focuses on Ghirahim**

After a good six hours, Akuma finally completed her portal. It glowed an ethereal blue, and showed vague images of the past and future.

"Are you sure that if I enter this, I will find the children? They are vital to my plan you know," Ghirahim said.

"You question my sensing? You are quite something Diamonds," Akuma replied in a snarky tone.

"Don't call me Diamonds! I am Ghirahim!" said Demon Lord whined.

"Shut up or I'll close this and you'll never get those brats," Akuma threatened.

Ghirahim instantly closed his mouth and looked into the portal. After a few seconds, he was pushed into it by his friend, and was spiraling downwards. Then, he landed on solid ground. The Demon Lord got up and found himself in a field. He brushed the dirt off of his jumpsuit, and looked around. In front of him, there was a bridge that led to a flight of stairs.

"Hey Link! Wait up!" a familiar voice said.

The demon saw that girl, Ashlee wasn't it?, following a boy that looked just like the skychild, and another girl that greatly resembled the Spirit Maiden.

"As much as I'm confused, I must track those three to find out more information," Ghirahim mumbled to himself as he used a spell to make himself invisible.

He followed the children, and discovered that they were after... Spiritual Stones? What were those? The Demon Lord then saw the boy, who was oddly named Link, pull out an emerald wrapped in gold. He kept listening, for now he was interested in what they planned to do.

Apparently, they needed the Spiritual Stones to open the... Temple of Time? Wasn't that in Lanayru? They also planned to defeat a man known as Ganondorf, the King of the Gerudos. That sparked Ghirahim's interest immensely. He wished to meet this Ganondorf, but for now, he needed to follow the three children. They went up a rocky path that led to... Death Mountain? Humans and their silly names amused Ghirahim greatly.

**Ashlee's POV**

"Hey guys?" I asked.

Link and Zelda looked towards me, and I said, "I feel like we're being followed. Let's not talk about... that thing we have to do, okay? Just to be safe!" I said.

I kept having a feeling that Ghirahim was following us, but wasn't he in the past?

"Okay. What should we talk about then?" Zelda asked.

I thought for a second, and then decided to tell them the tale of Skyward Sword.

"Okay, this is a story about your ancestor, Link. It's a tale of importance, so listen up!" I said before I began.

I told them of Skyloft, Link and Zelda being best friends, the Wing Ceremony, the kidnapping of Zelda, and the entire adventure without missing one detail. By the time I was done, both of my friends stared at me in amazement.

"Wow! That's amazing! An island that floats in the sky? Giant birds that people once rode? My ancestor obtaining the Triforce? Is all of that true?" Link asked, his eyes sparkling in childish amazement.

I nodded, just as excited as he was. The realization of everything being real sank into me, and gave me a jolt of excitement.

"Wow! Zelda was Hylia reborn? That's simply wonderful!" Zelda said, just as excited as Link and I.

"So are you. Every Zelda is a reincarnation of the reincarnation of Hylia," I explained.

Taking it in, the princess suddenly squealed. I jumped a bit, alarmed at her behavior because only moments ago, she was acting like, well, a princess!

"Are there any more stories you can tell us? Please?" Link pleaded.

I smiled before replying, "Yes, but we'll save that for another time. We're at the entrance to Goron City."

"Dang! I hope I can hear more!" Link replied.

"Me too! Hearing it made my heart sing! I can't even explain how spectacular everything was!" Zelda added, twirling and leaping around everywhere.

I laughed at the silly antics of the princess, and Link joined in. Soon, I shrugged, and we all danced in joy for no reason for about two or three minutes. When we stopped, Zelda and Link thanked me for telling them the story, and we entered Goron City.

**Ethan's POV**

After talking with Hayley, I decided to leave Zora's Domain for a bit. Then, I remembered something. Apmi told us to not leave the Domain, but what harm could I possibly do by stepping out for a few moments? I cautiously snuck over to the entrance, and leapt through the waterfall again. The night sky was aglow because of the full moon.

"I needed to get away. That place was beginning to drive me insane," I said to myself.

I sat down on the Triforce stone and looked out over the river. If I stood up straight, I could vaguely see the Bean Merchant. Suddenly, I noticed a fire. Some Gerudos were camping out, waiting for Hayley and I to fall into their clutches. I shivered, and curled up into a ball and rested my head on my knees.

"Hey Ethan. I see you got bored too?" someone said behind me.

I nearly cried out, thinking it was Ruto, but Hayley sat down next to me. She scowled at the Gerudos and looked up at the moon. I had to admit, a full moon every night was pretty awesome.

"I nearly thought you were Ruto for a second!" I said with a laugh, trying to lighten the mood.

I knew that Hayley was stressing over Ashlee. She kept mumbling to herself that it was her fault for not protecting her, and was thinking of worst case scenarios that could happen to her.

"It's not your fault Hayley. There was nothing we could've done. Also, I know she's alive," I said, trying to comfort her.

"We could've distracted Ghirahim or tackle him or ANYTHING! We could've done ANYTHING Ethan! But we stood there like idiots! Also, how do you know that she's alive?" Hayley replied.

"I just know, okay? Trust me," I said, looking back at the moon.

It just stayed like that for the rest of the night. We didn't talk, but it wasn't awkward. When the sun rose, Mizu escorted us back in after some scolding. I just ignored her and went to the fountain where Jabu Jabu was.

**A/N: I guess this was a filler, but I don't know what to call it. But GUESS WHAT? To torture you guys, I won't be uploading ANYTHING after today for a few weeks! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! Actually, I'm leaving for vacation in case you didn't see the author's note back in... another chapter. BYE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! Did you survive without me? XD Anyways, BTW Uploading might take longer than usual.**

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo!**

**Ashlee's POV**

Goron City was just like the real game! It took my breath away! The torches were lit up, gorons were everywhere, and I saw the murals of the gorons and King Dodongo. Zelda and Link were awestruck as well.

"Let's go see Daru- I mean the goron leader!" I exclaimed.

I didn't want to say anything because I was even MORE scared that it would alter the tale somehow. What if Ganondorf won it all because I told Link about what would happen? I shivered just THINKING about it.

"Are you okay?" Link asked, concern showing on his face.

I gave him a smile and replied, "I'm fine! You don't need to worry about me!"

He stared at me for a second, then turned away. I saw Zelda making her way towards the door to Darunia's room. We caught up with her, and the princess started to play her lullaby. The melody echoed in the cavern, and the door opened. The three of us cautiously made our way to the grumpy goron leader, and I wanted to run away screaming.

He was a GIANT! He was MUCH bigger in real life! His hair barely brushed the ceiling! Darunia's rotund stomach was REALLY wide and his muscles looked like were wider than a ruler!

"What do you want? I'm in a VERY bad mood!" Darunia exclaimed with a snarl.

Zelda took off her turban and replied, "I, along with my friends, am here for the Spiritual Stone of Fire to stop Ganondorf."

The goron's eyes widened, but instantly became angry again.

"Oh you got me REALLY mad! Get out of my face NOW!" he roared.

All of us flinched, and then exited the room.

"What now?" Link asked sadly.

I remembered something, but I wasn't sure if I should tell him or not.

"Do you know Saria's Song?" I asked.

Link nodded, and he instantly understood what he had to do. We bravely re-entered and Link pulled out his ocarina and played the song. Darunia looked surprised, then started to dance. I started laughing, because the scene was so funny! My friend was backing away from the dancing goron, and was scared out of his wits. Zelda started giggling, and when Link joined us, he began to chuckle. We were all laughing until Darunia's dance was done.

"Thanks, kid. That rhythm made me wanna DANCE!" the goron leader exclaimed.

"Um, you're welcome. Anyways, about the Spiritual Stone...?" Link asked.

"Hold on! There's NO WAY I'm giving it to a kid like you! If you want it that badly... whatever your name is... then defeat the dodongos in Dodongo's Cavern. There are a lot appearing out of nowhere, and King Dodongo has been acting up lately. If you beat them all, then I'll give you the Spiritual Stone," Darunia replied as he crossed his arms.

"Ashlee, what is King Dodongo like?" Zelda whispered worriedly to me.

"Oh, he's easy... at least, in the game..." I said, just as worried.

What if the dino was really difficult? Things were different here! Even bosses could be different! I just hoped Link would be ready.

"Okay. I'll do it!" said friend stated confidently.

After that discussion, all of us went outside Goron City, but Darunia somehow caught up to us.

"Hey! You with the brown hair! I gotta tell you something!" he called out.

I walked over to him, and he continued, "Do you know a kid named Ethan? He was kidnapped by Ganondorf a few days ago, but a Sheikah told me that he, along with someone called Hayley, were safe in Zora's Domain."

My eyes widened. Ethan was once here? Now they're safe?

"Ethan and Hayley are okay! That's such a relief!" I said happily.

Darunia smiled and, um, patted my head, which made me fall. I rubbed my head while Link and Zelda were giggling.

"NOT FUNNY guys!" I replied as I stated to laugh.

After getting up and thanking Darunia, we walked over to the bomb flower above the cavern. Link seemed to be strong enough to lift it without the Goron Bracelet, and he threw it in front of the boulder. The rock crumbled, and we jumped down and entered Dodongo's Cavern... My first dungeon.

**Hayley's POV**

After playing another round of the diving game, I was insanely bored. Ethan was in his room, like always, and ever since we got out, Mizu and Sakana blocked the exit. So, we were trapped.

"Hey Hayley, I have a plan!" Ethan whispered to me when I came to check on him.

"What is it? Does it involve us getting out of here?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes! Just swim through the secret entrance to Lake Hylia!" he replied, equally excited.

We prepared to leave at night, when everyone would be asleep. When the time came, we met up at the edge of the water. I dove in first, and Ethan followed. We swam through, and when we resurfaced, Lake Hylia came into view.

"Whoa... This is SO much better than the game!" Ethan said.

I couldn't agree more. The sun made rainbows on the water, rupees that were on the bottom glinted in the light, and the tree on the small island was full of green leaves. It looked like paradise. Ethan and I swam to shore and walked by the scientist's house. Then, we were back in Hyrule Field.

"So, what now?" I asked my friend.

"Now, you both come with me!" a familiar voice said behind us.

Ethan began to freak out and I started screaming. Ganondorf prepared to lunge at us.

_"Someone! Take us to Ashlee! Show us that she's okay!" _I thought, bracing myself for the impact.

Suddenly, green light surrounded Ethan and I, blocking out the Gerudo. We were lifted into the air, and disappeared. Then, I felt myself fall. I began screaming again, and so did Ethan. Then, we hit the ground painfully.

"Ow! That HURT!" Ethan complained.

I got up, and heard a gasp behind me, and I turned around to see Ashlee with her mouth wide open, along with Link and... Zelda?

"HAYLEY! ETHAN! YOU GUYS ARE OKAY!" she yelled, hugging us tightly.

"Ashlee! Are YOU okay? We were so worried!" I replied, hugging her back.

"Yeah! We thought you'd be in trouble!" Ethan replied.

I just sighed and rolled my eyes while Ashlee glared at him.

Just then, something bit my leg. It wasn't major, but it still hurt! It turned out to be a baby Dodongo.

"OH NO!" Ethan screeched as he backed up.

I saw Ashlee pull out a katana sword and clumsily slice the creature. It began to flash red, so all of us backed up and the thing exploded.

"We'll need to work on your swordsmanship a little," Link whispered to her.

I saw Ashlee blush and we kept walking until we reached the center room of the cavern. We jumped onto the middle platform, and looked around to see where to go. Suddenly, the ground began to rumble. Rocks fell from the ceiling and Link tried to shield us with his Deku Shield, but it was too small. When the rumbling was done, a diamond barrier surrounded the edge of the platform, making it impossible to leave.

"Why hello again little children. Fancy meeting all of you here," a voice said.

"I-It's Ghirahim!" Ashlee whispered, her face becoming white.

Said Demon Lord appeared out of nowhere and gave us a sadistic grin.

"We meet again, skychild," he said.

Link looked surprised and confused.

"Let's pick up where we left off, shall we?" Ghirahim replied as he summoned his black rapiers.

Link drew his Kokiri Sword and stood in front of us, ready to fight.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUN! They meet GHIRAHIM! What will happen now? Find out next time! Stay EVILLY AWESOME!**

**P.S. Sorry I didn't do Ethan's POV! I wanted to save the fight for the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So, we finally reach the first battle with Ghirahim! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN! Let's DO THIS!**

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo!**

**No one's POV**

Link attacked first by doing a jump attack, but Ghirahim teleported behind him.

"Too slow skychild. You were much better when we first met," the demon lord said.

"I'M NOT A SKYCHILD! WHAT IS A SKYCHILD ANYWAYS?!" Link yelled as he tried doing a spin attack.

Ghirahim sliced at Link and managed to make a deep gash into his sword arm. Blood gushed out from the wound, and Link cried out in pain.

"Stupid thing. You don't even know how to handle a sword!" the flamboyant man said as he nearly stabbed the child.

Link dodged and was already panting and gasping for air from losing so much blood. He weakly swung his sword, but Ghirahim jumped back and delivered another blow to Link's stomach and leg.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the child screamed as he fell onto the ground.

"LINK! NO!" Ashlee yelled as she ran to his side.

Zelda tried to hold off Ghirahim, but he just tossed her aside, making the young princess unconscious. The demon lord strode towards Ethan, Hayley, and Ashlee, who were trying to find a heart potion. Link was slowly dying, and the friends had limited time. Ghirahim grabbed Ashlee's arm, and started to drag her away from Link. She held on to her dying friend's sleeve, and managed to pull out her katana.

"YOU SICK FREAK!" she screamed as she tried to swing the heavy weapon.

Ghirahim just laughed and threw the sword to the other side of the platform.

_"Is this the end? I can't let Link die! He's just a kid! There's gotta be something I can do! I have to stop this!" _Ashlee thought.

Suddenly, red light flooded out from her hands. It surrounded the demon lord, and he screamed in pain. He teleported away to get away from the light, and Ashlee was frozen in shock. Then, the red light flew into Link's mouth, reviving the young hero. After the strange event, there was total silence as Hayley, Ethan, and the now conscious Zelda stared at Ashlee.

"Okay, I have no idea WHAT just happened!" the girl said as she held her hands up in defense.

**Ethan's POV**

What happened? One second, Ghirahim was nearly close to killing all of us, then red light fixed everything! Not to mention that it came from _Ashlee_! I couldn't speak. I was too freaked out.

"I see part of your power has awakened," a familiar voice said from a high ledge.

"Apmi!" Ashlee said, relieved.

The Sheikah leaped down in front of her and whispered something into her ear. Ashlee nodded, and then Apmi came over to us.

"Your friend, along with the two of you," she said as she pointed at Hayley and I, "have great power inside yourselves. With time, you will become more and more powerful."

"But WHY?! WHY are we 'powerful' Apmi?" Hayley asked.

"You will find out when the time is right. For now, focus on controlling your power as it awakens bit by bit," Apmi replied. She then threw down a Deku Nut and disappeared.

"Well she's sure helpful," I said sarcastically.

"Whatever. Let's just wait until Link wakes up and then we can-WHOOOOAAA!" Hayley said before she was interrupted by more rumbling.

"Oh great! Ghirahim's back!" I said angrily.

But, it wasn't Ghirahim. The floor fell out from under us, and everyone plummeted down. We landed on the edge of a lava pool, and I knew exactly where we were. A loud roar echoed around the room, and then we saw King Dodongo.

But the bad thing? Link wasn't awake yet and we didn't have the Bomb Bag. But luckily, bombs were in ever corner of the room.

"Uh oh! Link hasn't woken up! LINK! PLEASE WAKE UP!" Ashlee screamed as she tried shaking the poor guy.

Then, said hero groaned and slowly opened his eyes.

"W-What happened?" Link asked.

King Dodongo roared again and started to roll at us. We picked up Link and quickly moved aside in time to avoid his large body. THAT woke up Link.

"WHAT IS THAT THING?!" he yelled.

"That's King Dodongo! You have to throw bombs into his mouth and then hit him with your sword!" Ashlee yelled over the chaos.

Link immediately understood and stood up. He quickly ran to a corner and pulled up a bomb flower. He waited for Kind Dodongo to breathe in, and then threw it. Smoke spewed from the dino's mouth and it fell down. Link quickly delievered tons of blows, and within a few short minutes, he died.

"Well that was easy," Link said.

A blue portal appeared in the middle of the dried up lava, and we all stepped in it and we were teleported out.

**A/N: WHOA! TWO BATTLES IN ONE CHAPTER?! XD Anyways, sorry if this chapter was all over the place. That's all I have to say. See you next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay, I know in the last chapter the fight with King Dodongo was short and easy, but I was making fun of how easy he is, and also in the OOT manga Link only killed him by throwing a bomb into the dino's mouth. THAT'S what I call a short and easy fight. Anyways, I just wanted to get that out of the way. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo!**

**Ashlee's POV**

Wow... King Dodongo wasn't easy... He was SUPER easy! I had a harder time trying to defeat him the FIRST time because I ran out of bombs! True story, by the way.

"You're right, Ashlee," Link said as he stared at the entrance to the cavern, "He was easy. Why does he even pose as a threat?"

All of us laughed, and then we heard Darunia rolling towards us. He uncurled himself and patted Link on the head, knocking him down just like what happened to me.

"Now you know how I feel!" I said, trying to hold back my laugh.

Link couldn't help but give everyone a pathetic smile and stand up. I could tell he had a headache.

"Great job kid- I mean kids! The dodongos are gone and no one's going to starve again!" Darunia loudly exclaimed.

The huge goron then reached inside his mouth and brought out the Spiritual Stone of Fire. I was disgusted. WHY did he keep it in his MOUTH?! ICK!

"Here. You proved yourselves and gained the Goron Ruby," Darunia said happily as he placed the stone in Link's hand.

My friend made the stink eye and turned around toward us. He then threw the stone at Zelda, who then threw it to Ethan, then Hayley, then me. Of course, I just kept the stone because I didn't want to play that game of catch again. I put the ruby in my pocket and I looked up just in time to see three other gorons trying to give us a Goron Hug. All of us ran away screaming, and didn't stop until we were sure the gorons weren't following us.

"That was...a...close one," Hayley said in between breaths.

"I know right? We were so close to DYING!" Ethan said.

"I hope we never have to do that again," Link exclaimed.

"Me too," Zelda added.

After some silence, I realized that we were near the Great Fairy's Fountain. All we had to do was climb up and use a bomb too- WAIT! Link doesn't have any bombs!

"Guys, do any of you know how these got into my pouch?" Link suddenly asked as he held up a bomb bag.

"MAGIC!" Hayley yelled as she did jazz hands.

All of us laughed again and made our way to the fountain after I told Link and Zelda about it. We entered, and Link played Zelda's Lullaby. What happened next scared the crud out of me...

**Hayley's POV**

That Great Fairy flew out from the water and her laugh scared me to death. She was even MORE uglier and, well, let's say inappropriate, than in the game! I don't even WANT to go into detail. In fact, she was SO inappropriate that Ethan and Link turned their heads away.

"I am the Great Fairy of Magic! Please accept this magic spell," the fairy said as she gave Link the magic meter.

He took out his sword, tried to do a Spin Attack, and the magic knocked everyone down, except the fairy because, of course, she was levitating. FINALLY that freak of nature left after saying to come back after battling has made us weary. But I swore to myself that I would NEVER go back. That sight ruined me.

After leaving, Kaepora Gaebora was there, as if he was expecting us.

"Welcome children. I am Kaepora Gaebora, and I am here to guide you all on this quest. Would you like me to repeat that?" the owl asked.

"NO!" we all said.

"Alright. Grab onto my talons to be taken back to Kakariko Village," Kaepora Gaebora said as he rose a bit.

We all shrugged and surprisingly, we could all grab on without being crowded. How big WAS this guy? Anyways, the ride was exhilarating. I, of course, shut my eyes and prayed that it would be over soon while the other were yelling from excitement. After what seemed like ETERNITY, we landed on a roof and the owl flew away.

"Well that was fun!" Ashlee said.

"Not for me. I could've DIED!" I nearly yelled.

"Oh come on Hayley! Someone would've caught you!" Ethan said.

I rolled my eyes as we all climbed down to the ground.

"So, where to?" Link asked Zelda.

"Zora's Domain," Ashlee and Zelda said at the same time.

_"Oh boy. Here we go. Soon they'll be competing for Link," _I thought.

So, we set out... After helping Anju round up her cuccos and getting a bottle. Seriously, you'd think she'd give us something better? Oh well. We needed it anyways.

Now getting back on track, by the time we reached Hyrule Field, it was night. Great. Stalchildren were walking around like idiots, but I knew they were still dangerous.

"What are we gonna do? We can't ask anyone to sleep in their house!" Ethan said.

"I'll take watch all night," Link stated.

"No! You need some sleep! You nearly died today!" Ashlee said worriedly.

"I will take watch then," Zelda said.

"Zelda, are you sure?" Link asked with concern.

"Yes. You need rest for tomorrow. Don't worry about me. If anything happens, I'll just wake you up," the princess said.

So, with that out of the way, everyone except Zelda fell asleep under the tree near the steps to Kakariko. That night, I had a weird dream.

_"Go, Sages of the Triforce! Seal this menace away in the netherworld!" a man called out._

_Three people were standing in front of a large beast. The one in front was a woman dressed in red. I couldn't see her face clearly. Another woman was dressed in blue, and the last was a man dressed in green. They combined their powers to seal the thing away into the Master Sword._

_"Hyrule should be safe... For now," the woman in red exclaimed to the others._

And that's when I woke up.

**A/N: Yes, I know these chapters are kind of short, but I PROMISE I'll focus on Ghirahim for a bit in the next chapter! Anyways, see ya'll later! Read, review, and BE RANDOM!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Well, as I promised, this chapter will focus on Ghirahim. What will happen to our favorite (only) Demon Lord? FIND OUT!**

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo, Animal Crossing New Leaf ROCKS, and Monsters Inc. 2 was AWESOME!**

**No One's POV**

**Focuses on Ghirahim**

The Demon Lord quickly teleported to Hyrule Field to get away from the red light that seared his gray skin.

_'Curses!' _Ghirahim thought angrily, _'Now I don't look presentable anymore!'_

He angrily scanned his skin to see burn marks and burnt blood covering his skin. The Demon Lord the snapped his fingers and the injuries went away.

_'That girl, Ashlee... She is one of them. I'm sure of it! Her power couldn't have come from anything else! But what about her friends? I felt power inside of them as well. Perhaps I've found what I've been looking for...?" _Ghirahim thought, an evil smile spreading across his face.

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by the hooves of a black horse. It stopped right in front of him and the rider stared down at him. He looked so familiar with his large frame and flaming red hair...

"Master?" Ghirahim asked.

"I am not your master! I am Ganondorf! Dark Lord!" the rider said, immediately disgusted by the Demon Lord.

"My apologies," Ghirahim said with a bow.

Then, he remembered that that girl that accompanied the skychild and Ashlee mentioned someone named Ganondorf. Could he be the same person?

"Wait a moment, Ganondorf. I am the Demon Lord Ghirahim, and I am after thee valuable children," the Demon Lord exclaimed.

The Dark Lord was thrown off for a second when this... Ghirahim addressed him by his first name, but then asked, "What business do you have with them?"

"I am out to revive my master, Lord Demise, and I read about three powerful beings. Their power combined can revive my master and make him invincible. Two of the children are girls, and the third is a boy. Would you happen to know anything about them? They stick out quite a bit because of their clothes," Ghirahim said.

"Indeed, I have seen the girls and the boy. I kidnapped two of them, but a wretched Sheikah known as Apmi stole them away. I have also heard of these... powerful beings, and I am after them to gain the Triforce and take over Hyrule," Ganondorf replied, suddenly interested with the strange Demon Lord.

"You'll need a clever, cunning man to kidnap them though..." Ghirahim said teasingly.

"I like your motive. Together, the Sages will be ours!" the Dark Lord said.

The two men then went back to Hyrule Castle to discuss the important matter at hand.

**Ashlee's POV**

When it was morning, everyone woke up and stretched. Zelda was awake, but was sitting on a branch. She said that only a few Stalchildren came near, but nothing excitable happened. We all started moving towards Zora's Domain. Hayley and Ethan both had nervous looks on their faces.

"Hey guys, what's wrong? Ya'll look like you did something wrong," I asked.

"Well, um, we actually DID something wrong..." Hayley said guiltily as she stared at the ground.

"Apmi told us to stay in Zora's Domain, but with Ruto stalking me and not being allowed to leave, we escaped through the shortcut to Lake Hylia," Ethan exclaimed.

"Oh... Wait, Ruto was STALKING you?! Why?!" I asked, surprised and creeped out.

"I think she likes me or something..." Ethan said.

I immediately gave Ethan a hug. Hey, just 'cause we're different genders, it doesn't mean that I can't hug him as a friend.

We finally made it to the waterfall, where two angry Zora guards stood, glaring at Ethan and Hayley. They gulped.

_'Oh boy,' _I thought, _'Here we go.'_

**A/N: Yeah, short chapter, but I've had a long day. At least ya'll got to see Ghirahim right? See you next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay, I completely forgot to credit dragonyahoo20 for Apmi. She gave me the idea. I am sorry Dragon. I should've given you credit earlier T_T I'm a bad author...**

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo!**

**No One's POV**

"Apmi, I told you to watch those children so they wouldn't escape the Domain!" Rauru scolded.

"I am sorry, but I had, um... other matters to take care of," the Sheikah exclaimed.

"Thanks to you, they could have DIED! If that girl's power hadn't awaken, then those two would be dead, and then the Hero of Time would fail. Those Sages are vital to sealing away Ganondorf," the old Sage continued.

There was a silence, then Apmi whispered, "I am truly sorry... I just miss my old friend..."

Rauru sighed and replied, "Nikkei, I know you miss Chikara dearly, but right now, you have a quest. Once you finish your quest, then you can reunite. I promise."

The Sheikah was startled by the fact that he had used her real name.

"Do I have to do anything else?" Nikkei asked.

"Yes. Go to Zora's Domain and wait at the shrine of Jabu-Jabu for the children to show up. Then, give them this," the Sage of Light exclaimed as he gave Nikkei the Zora's Sapphire.

The Sheikah nodded, and disappeared. When she reappeared, she was standing in front of the giant fish known as Jabu-Jabu. Nikkei held the stone in her hands and waited.

"Why hello Sheikah. Hand me the stone," a threatening voice said from behind her.

"Ganondorf!" Nikkei nearly yelled as she spun around to face the Gerudo.

**Ashlee's POV**

Ethan and Hayley received harsh scolding, but were soon released. Their faces were white, but they calmed down and helped the rest of us reach the Zora King's Throne. HOLY MOTHER OF PEARL WAS HE FAT! I swear that he could outweigh a million of the fattest guys on Earth. HOW IS HE NOT DEAD?!

"Greetings, children. What do you need?" he asked.

"We need the Zora's Sapphire to defeat Ganondorf. Would you kindly give it to us?" Zelda asked.

"Well, our sacred stone is with Rau-" the Zora King was interrupted by the clashing of metal echoing behind him.

"Uh oh! I KNOW something bad is happening! Please let us through!" I nearly yelled.

"Of course of course!" the fat Zora said hurriedly as he started to scoot.

Even though this was a dire situation, I could barely keep in my giggles as I heard him going _'Mweep, Mweep, Mweep'_

It took FOREVER but he finally said we could go in. We all rushed to the shrine to find Ganondorf and Apmi fighting.

"APMI!" I screamed.

"Ganondorf!" Zelda whispered fearfully.

Hayley and Ethan looked at each other, scared out of their wits. Then, Ganondorf turned around and spotted us.

"Well, well, well. The Hero of Time and his assistants. Unfortunately, I have to deal with this Sheikah, so pardon me," he exclaimed as he swung his sword.

Apmi dodged, and then was hit in the back. She cried out in pain, and then I lost it. I couldn't stand aside while my friend was getting hurt! I motioned for Link to follow me, and then we snuck up on Ganondorf. I punched his cheek, while Link sliced his back. The Dark Lord growled, and then grabbed my neck, slowly choking me. Link tried to help me, but Ganondorf threw him a few yards away.

I was running out of air, and I knew that this was the end for me. I was going to die at the hands of this villain, and nothing or no one could help me now. Suddenly, I could breathe again even though his hand was tightening. I knew that the power that sent away Ghirahim was helping me. Then, I noticed a red triangle appear on the back of my left hand. Unfortunately, Ganondorf noticed too. His eyes went wide, and he dropped me.

I quickly stood up, and then felt twice as strong as I did before. My katana was humming, so I drew it, and hit Ganondorf's chest. The sword delievered much pain to him, as he quickly ran away, clutching his chest.

I looked at the red triangle that was slowly fading away. Everyone came over to me and asked how I was able to do everything that I did, and I held up my hand. Everyone gasped, and then asked me how I got the triangle. I was about to say that I had no clue when someone coughed behind me. Apmi laid there, but she was cured.

"Your answers lie in the Temple of Time," was all she said as she used another Deku Nut to vanish.

"Well, let's go!" Hayley exclaimed as she led the way.

**Ethan's POV**

We all left Zora's Domain, and walked through Hyrule Field. Finally, we reached Castle Town. It turned to night, and then we made it to The Temple of Time.

"Hello again," I whispered to myself.

We all entered, and Link looked around. He saw the altar, and placed the Spiritual Stones on it. They floated upwards, and started to glow. The door opened, and we walked up to the Master Sword. I held my breath. This was it! The legendary sword that has beat Ganondorf every single time! And we got to see it! The weird thing was, that Zelda was still with us! Oh well. I don't really mind though.

Link walked up to the sword, and pulled it. Blue light engulfed us, and we felt ourselves floating. Suddenly, I heard a deep, evil laugh. Of COURSE Ganondorf was there.

"I KNEW you'd have the Spiritual Stones, kid! I can now gain the Triforce!" he exclaimed.

He then grabbed Zelda's arm, making cry out in surprise.

"Silly princess. A disguise like that won't fool me," he said with gritted teeth as he pulled her away.

"ZELDA!" we all yelled.

Then, everything went black. I knew that we were going to sleep for a LONG time.

**A/N: Yes, I know the POVs are uneven, but I want the Chamber of Sages part to wait until the next chapter. Sorry! Anyways, I hope ya'll still enjoyed it! Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Yeah, this is abnormal for me to post two chapters in a day, but WHO CARES?! Anyways, HERE YA GO! THIS IS THE PART I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR!**

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo!**

**No One's POV**

Ashlee, Hayley, Ethan all awoke in a strange, yet beautiful place. Crystalline waterfalls were surrounding a platform with different colored circles surrounding a large, stone circle with the Triforce etched on it.

"W-Where are we?" Hayley groaned, rubbing her head.

"I-I'm not sure. Wait a second, Hayley, Ethan, didn't we sleep for seven years?" Ashlee asked her friends.

"Um, I think so- WHOA ASHLEE! YOU LOOK WAY DIFFERENT!" Ethan yelled, looking shocked.

Said friend looked at her reflection in the pool of water surrounding the platform and nearly screamed. Flaming red hair in spiral curls tumbled down to her shoulders, her facial features were more pointed, and her eyes were golden instead of hazel. She was dressed in an ankle-length, red kimono, slightly baggy black pants, and black flats.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!" she shrieked, backing away from the water.

"Never mind THAT! What happened to ME? I look like Skyward Sword Zelda!" Hayley yelled.

That statement was true. Her hair had become a golden blonde, and reached her waist. Bangs covered her forehead, and sky blue eyes replaced brown ones. She was almost the exact replica of the first Zelda, except a blue kimono adorned her, along with blue flats.

"I LOOK LIKE TWILIGHT PRINCESS LINK!" Ethan shouted, his now azure blue eyes wide.

Shaggy, dirty blonde hair reached his now pointed ears, and he had a more muscular build. A green, knee-length kimono with tan pants and leather boots adorned him.

"Wait a second, where's Link?" Ashlee asked worriedly.

"He is speaking with Rauru in the Sacred Realm. I am Impa, Zelda's guardian and Sage of Shadow," a woman said behind the baffled nineteen year olds.

When they turned around, Impa stood there, a blank look on her face.

"Huh? I thought we had to awaken her, along with the others," Hayley whispered into Ashlee's ear.

"I guess that only happens in the game or something," she replied.

"All of the Sages are here. They have unlocked their memories and powers, except for you three," Impa exclaimed, pointing at the three friends.

"WHAT? We're not Sages!" Ethan cried out.

"I know it is hard to believe, but you three are the Sages of the Triforce. Ghirahim and Ganondorf are after you because of your power. With your power combined, anything is possible," Impa replied, her stone-hard look still on her face.

"But, which is which?" Ashlee asked softly, still trying to take in what the Sage of Shadow said.

"Ashlee, your real name is Chikara. You are the Sage of Power," Impa replied.

Said Sage's face was white. She was the Sage of the Triforce piece that belonged to a VILLAIN?!

"Hayley, your real name is Chie, and you are the Sage of Wisdom," the Sheikah said.

"So, I guess I'm the Sage of Courage?" Ethan knew/guessed.

"Yes. Your real name is Yuuki. Now, you three must accompany the Hero of Time, or, as you call him, Link. You must find your scared weapons to defeat Ganondorf," Impa continued.

"Sacred weapons?" Ashlee asked, completely confused.

"Each of you carry a sacred weapon. They are secured in three different temples scattered across Hyrule. Find them, and the battle shall be won," the Sheikah explained to her.

"Um, alright. But, why do we look so different?" Hayley asked nervously, still intimidated by Impa.

"This journey will also be one to discover your own origins. Now go, fight for Hyrule!" the Sheikah said as the three Sages awoke in the Temple of Time next to a passed out Link.

"Whoa... This is all so much..." Hayley whispered, obviously scared.

"I know, Hayley. But, when this is all done, we can relax for awhile. Then, we can go home," Ashlee reassured her.

They waited in the silent temple, waiting for Link to wake up, and start the life-changing adventure.

**A/N: EPIC PLOT TWIST! I KNOW! I'M A BOSS! XD Anyways, Chie is pronounced Chi-Eh. I hope you guys enjoyed this extra chapter! See you next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: HEEEEEEEY! Here's da next chapter! BOOOOOOOOOOOOM! BTW MAKE SURE TO READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM OF THIS CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo!**

**Hayley's POV**

After what seemed like FOREVER, Link woke up and stretched. When he saw us, he jumped, surprised at how different we were.

"Uh, Ashlee? Hayley? Ethan? Is that you?" he asked, completely confused.

"Yes. We went under some, um, changes," I explained, giving him a nervous smile.

Link gawked at us for a few seconds, then shook his head and stood up. He looked down at himself, still in shock that he was an adult.

"This is all so... weird..." he said.

"Don't I know it. It's weird to see me with RED HAIR," Ashlee replied to Link's statement, "At least you look similar to when you were a kid."

"Um, I guess?" our friend said.

"Whatever. Let's just find our 'sacred wepons'" Ethan said as the rest of us stood up.

"I hope Zelda's okay... I hate for anything to happen to her..." Link said sadly as he looked at the floor.

I patted his shoulder and replied, "Of course she's okay. We'll rescue her."

Suddenly, someone leapt down in front of us. Even though we slept for seven years, we still recognized her.

"Apmi!" we all said happily.

"Yes. I see you all have discovered your destinies. The only thing left before defeating Ganondorf is to find your sacred weapon," our friend said as she pointed to all of us except Link.

"Apmi, do you know if Zelda is alright?" Ashlee asked, worry and concern showing on her face.

"Yes. She is trapped within Ganon's Tower, but she is alright. Oh! Link, the princess wanted me to give you this," the Sheikah replied as she held out a blue ocarina with the Triforce symbol on the mouthpiece.

_'The Ocarina of Time! Oh my gosh!' _I thought, shocked to see it in real life.

"What is this?" Link asked, taking the instrument.

"THAT is the Ocarina of Time! It possesses magical qualities! EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I blurted out, along with squealing like a fangirl.

Everyone looked at me with a weird expression, and I said, "What?"

Then, Ashlee and Ethan started laughing, while Link started to giggle- wait, GIGGLE? The Hero of Time GIGGLING?! THAT'S rare!

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" I yelled, stomping my foot like a child having a tantrum.

"S-Sorry Hayley! I-It's j-just y-your squeal!" Ashlee said in between gasps for air from laughing so hard.

"Um, about our mission... where do we go?" I asked Apmi, trying to steer away from my little slip-up.

"The first temple is within a cavern in a hidden lake. Chie, or as you prefer to be called, Hayley, you must go in the temple whith no one else except Link. After receiving your weapon, you will be put to a test. That goes for Chikara and Yuuki as well. Use this scroll to find your way," Apmi replied as she handed me an old scroll.

I unrolled it, and saw a map of Hyrule, except there was an add on. Beyond Lake Hylia, there was a smaller lake with a waterfall. I gave Link the scroll to put in his bag.

"Thank you Apmi. Will we receive another clue to where we'll need to go next?" Ashlee asked.

"Yes. Now, before I go, learn this melody Link. This will be able to easily teleport all of you back to this temple," the Sheikah said as she pulled out a green ocarina and started to play the Prelude of Light.

Link, after observing her fingering, copied the song on his ocarina, and I swear I felt a million times happier. I guess that song has an effect on people.

"Well, for now, we part," Apmi said as she disappeared.

**Ethan's POV**

"Let's get going! The faster we go, the quicker we'll reach Ganondorf," I said after our Sheikah friend left.

"Okaaaaaaaaaay Ethan! Jeez!" Ashlee said, clearly annoyed with what I said.

"So... Shall we be going now?" Link asked.

"Wait! Let me borrow your sword for a second!" Ashlee said.

Link handed over the Master Sword, and she used it to cut off the skirt part of her kimono until it reached her knees.

"Now it'll be easier to MOVE," Ashlee said with relief while everyone, myself included, looked at her with a confused expression.

When we finally left, we were all shocked to see Castle town LITTERED with every single kind of monster imaginable. Stalfos, Redeads, Darknuts, you name it.

"Why couldn't it be just the regular, like, five or six Redeads?" Hayley whispered, obviously scared to death.

"Link can just cream them with his sword, right?" Ashlee asked.

"Um, I guess I can try," said hero replied as he entered the square.

An intense battle followed, because he had to deal with five Stalfos, three Moblins, six Redeads, and two Darknuts.

"Well, I better go help," Ashlee said as she began to run towards the battle.

Hayley and I followed 'cause we didn't want our friends to get hurt. Soon, it was complete chaos. A Redead nearly latched itself onto Link's back, but I was able to punch it. It collapsed, which confirmed that those things were WEAK. Ashlee, on the other hand, was trying to kick a Moblin in the groin, but kept missing. Luckily, the stupid pig didn't think about attacking, and it was distracted.

Hayley was trying to take a Stalfos' sword, but the skeleton kept swinging it at her. But, she was able to bump another Stalfos' shield out of its hands, having Link being able to destroy it. After some more chaos, we were able to kill some monsters, and knock out others. When we had the chance, we all ran out of Castle Town as fast as our legs could go.

"Th-That was a-action... packed..." Hayley said while taking deeps gulps of air once we reached Hyrule Field.

"Don't I... know... it..." I replied.

Link wasn't as exhausted as us, and I envied him for a second. Then, he stood up and looked out over the horizon. Ashlee joined him, and for a second I could've sworn that they were blushing.

_'Nah. I bet it's the heat,' _I thought, pushing that idea away.

**A/N: Okay! Short chapter, I know, but it's still a chapter, right? Now, before I get to my special message, I want to thank TheSunsetWolf for reviewing every single chapter! I was so happy that I was squealing like Hayley! XD Now, here's the SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**Hey people! Are ya'll HUGE fans of Super Smash Bros. Brawl? Then I have a request for you. A friend of mine known as SakuraDreamerz started a Super Smash Bros. Brawl fanfic, and she needs OCs (Mainly male OCs)! The info is in her profile! Please check it out! THANK YA AND SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: HERE YA GO! Oh, and BTW the hidden lake is a made up place, so don't bother looking for it. That goes for other areas as well.**

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo!**

**Ashlee's POV**

After that crazy scene in Castle Town, we all decided to rest for awhile before continuing. I, however, wasn't THAT tired. Apparently, Link wasn't either. Hayley and Ethan were asleep as soon as they laid down on the grass. Link and I were standing a few feet away, watching the sunset.

"So, Link..." I said, trying to start a conversation.

"Yes?" he replied.

For some reason, whenever we made eye contact, our faces would become pink. We looked away and the silence returned. I hated it.

"The sunset's pretty," Link said, still looking at the horizon.

"Yeah..." I replied.

"So... um... How do you feel about all this?" my friend asked.

"I feel pretty excited, but nervous. Do we have a time limit or something? What if Ganondorf finds us? What'll happen once this is done? I can't exactly go home because... well..." I exclaimed, trailing off.

"Because why?" Link asked, now looking at me with concern.

"Because I apparently am an important Sage of an important, magical object and I just can't abandon everything! Who KNOWS what could happen?" I blurted out.

I swear I've NEVER been so open with anyone in my life! Not even with my parents! Me being able to spill my worries to LINK, a video game character I BARELY KNEW, was quite astounding.

"I don't know how that feels, but I still hope that you'll find happiness no matter what choice you make," Link replied as he gave me a comforting smile.

My face became an alarming shade of red when he put his hand on my shoulder and continued staring at the sky. I, however, was focusing on hearing two kissy noises. I turned around to see Hayley and Ethan making kissy faces at me. It took all of my self-control to not flat out yell at them. They stopped after seeing my Death Glare, which I just came up with.

"Ashlee?" Link asked, spying my Death Glare, "Is something wrong?"

My face quickly softened as I plastered a fake smile on my face and replied, "Nothing! Nothing's wrong! What made you say that?"

Just then, my friends burst out laughing. Link was startled by it and actually jumped! That made me laugh, then our green-clad friend started cracking up too since laughter IS contagious. So, we just laughed, relieving ourselves of some of the stress of our journey as night fell.

**No One's POV**

**Focuses on Ghirahim **

Ghirahim had been pacing in the library of Hyrule Castle for quite sometime. He knew Ganondorf was getting impatient, so he needed to work fast to capture the Sages.

"Curses! I can't think of anything!" the Demon Lord nearly shouted as he hit the wall with his fist.

Just then, a book fell on top of his head, messing up his white hair. Ghirahim barely stopped himself from going on a full rampage. He picked up the book, and when he read the title, he smiled and began to read it.

**_A Few Hours Later..._**

Ghirahim, after finishing the book, walked out of the library towards the throne room. Once he entered, he bowed to the Dark Lord and began to speak.

"My Lord, I believe I have found a way to capture the Sages!" the Demon Lord exclaimed.

"How? This better be worth my time," Ganondorf replied.

"All we have to do is slaughter one of the Sages. The other two will crumble without one of them. Then it'll be an easy capture, you'll secure the throne of Hyrule, I'll revive Lord Demise, and everyone will win!" Ghirahim replied.

Ganondorf thought over it for a moment, and then replied, "It just might work! Good job Ghirahim. Now, all we have to do is wait for that Sage of Wisdom to die during the trial. What are their names again?"

"The Sage of Wisdom is Chie, the Sage of Courage is Yuuki, and the Sage of Power is Chikara," the Demon Lord replied.

The Dark Lord's eyes widened when he heard the name Chikara. It brought back memories from so long ago...

"Ganondorf? Is something wrong?" Ghirahim asked.

"Huh? Oh yes. Everything is fine," the Gerudo replied.

Ghirahim left the throne room and teleported to the Temple of Wisdom to enact his plan, but was still confused as to why Ganondorf acted so strangely when he had said Chikara.

**A/N: Yeah, short and boring but at least we made some progress with the villains! By the way, why DID Ganondorf act so weird? Find out in another chapter (Not the next one)! XD I'M SO CRUEL!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I'm back peoples! **

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo!**

**Hayley's POV**

After that little laugh fest, we continued on to Lake Hylia. Once we reached it, I gulped. Was Ganondorf here? I waited for a second, and when no Gerudo appeared, I caught up with everyone.

"What was that about, Hayley? Ganondorf's too busy sitting on his pretty little throne and playing that stupid organ," Ethan said.

"You know... Just in case..." I replied.

Ashlee had the sense to give me a sympathetic look and stay by my side. But, for some weird reason, Link would glance back at her every few minutes. I guess he was worried, but we could handle ourselves. As I thought about it more, the pieces of the puzzle connected.

_'Link likes Ashlee!' _I thought.

Those words kept spinning around in my mind and I wanted to squeal again. Did she feel the same way? I hope so, or I'll be giving her a SERIOUS talk. Anyways, that aside we stopped in front of the door that led to the fishing pond.

"I guess we have to go in there...?" Ethan asked.

Link nodded, and opened the door. We walked in to see the fisherman looking at us.

_'Okay, THAT'S FREAKY!' _I thought, a squirmish feeling making its way into my stomach.

I could tell Ethan and Ashlee were uneasy as well. Link? He, luckily, was too busy looking at the scroll to notice. We walked by without saying anything and looked around. We were supposed to... wait, what were we supposed to do?

"Link, can I see that clue for a second?" I asked.

"Sure," he replied as he handed it over to me.

"Find your way to Lake Hylia, then go to the place where fish can be caught. Look at your surroundings to find a secret gem hidden within a heart. But beware of the monster that lurks behind a- wait, THE REST IS BLURRED? REALLY?" I yelled.

"Hayley! It's okay! We followed the first sentence! We just need to look a little bit! The rest will be figured out!" Ashlee said, trying to calm me down.

Luckily, it worked, and I handed the clue back to Link and observed every crack in the rocks, every plant in the water, and basically everywhere. Guess what I found? Nothing. Same goes for everyone else. The fisherman kept staring at us, which was creepier than the Happy Mask Salesman. I'm serious when I say that.

"Trespassers, BEGONE!" someone said behind me.

"Ethan, knock it off. You don't scare me," I said, annoyed.

"Uh, Hayley, that wasn't me. I don't sound like that," he replied.

My eyes widened, and when I turned around, a creature with the head of a snake and the body of a wolf that was about fifty times larger than us was standing there, licking its fangs.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA H!" we all screeched.

Link quickly took out his sword and shield and stood in front of us. As I studied the creature. I saw something shining on its chest. Before I could get a good look at it, Ashlee shoved me to the side as the snake-wolf hybrid raised its paw and swung it at us. Link blocked the attack and managed to cut its leg. I could only gawk at it, my mouth wide.

"NO ONE SSSSSHALL ENTER THE SSSSSACRED TEMPLE OF WISSSSSDOM!" the creature hissed as it tried multiple times to bite Link's head off.

That's when it clicked. This was the guardian of where I had to go to! If I could beat this thing, then I'd be able to enter the place where my sacred weapon was kept! I stood up, and walked over to Link, who was dodging and jumping around like crazy. The hybrid was rapidly swinging its paws and head around an around while stomping and shaking the ground.

"HEY SNAKE THING!" I shouted, waving my arms over my head.

It stopped attacking Link, and focused on me. I took a deep breath, and concentrated.

"I AM CHIE! THE SAGE OF WISDOM!" I bellowed, sending a wave of blue light crashing on to the monster.

It stopped for a second, then started to shrink. The beast transformed into a spirit that seemed to be made out of blue fire.

"You are Chie? I apologize. It has been a long time since I last saw you," the spirit said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Mason, the guardian of the Temple of Wisdom. What you saw previously was my beast form. I watched over this place for centuries, disguising myself as a fisherman. I apologize again for hurting your friend. I shall now give you the key to entering the temple," Mason exclaimed as he held out a blue orb with golden Triforces on it.

I took it and gazed at it. The orb was so beautiful! It was the same shade of dark blue as my kimono! Suddenly, it started to glow. The jewel started to levitate and float over towards a circular dent in one of the rock walls. It connected with the dent, and the wall spilt in two, revealing a beautiful lake that put Lake Hylia to shame. The sun shone, flowers, bushes, and other plant life dotted many hills, basically, it looked like paradise.

"This is where I'll find my sacred weapon?" I asked Mason.

"Yes. Here is the second part of the clue," the spirit replied as he handed me another scroll, "But, only you and Link can continue on from here. Chikara and Yuuki must stay behind."

My friends looked at him for a second, then tried to enter. An invisible barrier shoved them back a few feet. I tried entering, but I passes through easily. Link came along with me, and looked back. The wall closed, and I was nearly about to cry. The hero patted my shoulder, and we set off, looking for the Temple of Wisdom.

_'I'll see you guys soon,' _I thought as I looked back at the closed wall.

**A/N: AFTER, LIKE, TWO OR THREE FLIPPING DAYS I FINALLY FINISHED! YA HAPPY NOW?! Sorry... Anyways, updating will most DEFINENTLY take longer. Sorry! See ya'll next time!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:AND WE'RE BACK IN 5...4...3...2...1... ACTIOOOOON!**

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo!**

**Hayley's POV**

Once we reached the edge of the lake, Link took out the next clue and read it.

"It says that we have to dive into the waterfall and strike the sacred symbol with the blade of evil's bane. You ready?" he asked.

I nodded, then he took my hand and we jumped. We flew through the waterfall and landed on a platform. The symbol of Nayru sat on a stone column. Link immediately stood up, took out the Master Sword, and hit it. Nothing happened.

"What? But the clue said that I had to strike it with this sword!" Link exclaimed worriedly.

"Link, let me see that scroll, assuming that it's dry," I said.

He handed it to me and I read it.

"Jump through the sacred waterfall, then use the holy light of the Blade of Evil's Bane to strike the crest of Wisdom, and the way will open," I said aloud.

"Holy light? What does that mean?" Link asked.

I thought about it, then remembered the Skyward Strike. Would it still work after who knows how long?

"Link, raise your sword skyward. I want to try something," I said.

The hero shrugged, then raised it. Blue light charged the sword, and I gasped. That was amazing!

"Now, swing it towards the symbol," I commanded.

Link obeyed and a blue disc flew out from the sword and lit up the crest. Behind it, the floor parted to reveal stairs leading downwards. Was this the temple?

"You ready?" I asked.

The Hero of Time only nodded as we walked down the stairs and began the Temple of Wisdom.

**No One's POV**

**Focuses of Ganondorf**

Ever since Ghirahim left, the Dark Lord had been pacing in his study.

"Could that really be her? I sent her away YEARS ago!" he said to himself, "It must be another Chikara, for she had no shred of power or magic in her! It makes no SENSE!"

Ganondorf slammed his fist into a bookshelf and knocked out most of the books. He scowled at them, then continued to pace.

"Should I go see for myself? No, I want to wait. I'll send a spy or something," the King of Evil mumbled.

Just then, a young man known as Sakon walked in and reported to Ganondorf that Link and Chie had entered the Temple of Wisdom.

"What?! It's not possible!" he nearly shouted.

"It is. I have followed them ever since they left the Temple of Time," Sakon replied.

"You are dismissed, Sakon," Ganondorf said as the young man walked away.

"Hmmmm... So that little Sage of Wisdom is there, eh? Heh heh heh..." the Dark Lord thought.

**Back to Hayley's POV**

Well, I was stupid to think that the Temple of Wisdom would be a super long and boring dungeon. All I had to do was place my hand on a blue gem and a door opened, revealing a hallway. Link couldn't enter, which mean that I was on my own.

"Well, Link, I guess I'll see you later," I said.

He nodded, and then I walked in. The hallway lit up as I kept going, and soon, I reached another door.

_'Ye who wields the power of Wisdom, use thy powers to unlock the puzzles ahead. Only then will you reach your sacred weapon,' _a tablet said.

I took a deep breath and opened the door. I stood in front of another door, which was more complex. I spotted a key and immediately understood what I had to do. It was like Skyward Sword! I had to line up the key with the keyhole! I twisted the key around and pressed it against the hole. It didn't connect.

"Dang it! This'll be harder than I thought," I said after my fifth attempt to make the key fit.

After who knows how long, I realized that I had to choose the correct key first from a box. I felt like an idiot when I figured it out. But, the puzzle became, like, an infinity times easier! I chose the keys and fit them into their doors, but it still took time. Then, I used the final key and a chamber was revealed behind the last door.

"YES! I MADE IT! WOO!" I yelled, my voice echoing down the tunnel.

I walked up the stairs and noticed a bow and arrows in a column of blue light. I grabbed the bow, and Mason appeared again.

"I see you've found the Silver Arrows. They can pierce any evil, and they will be useful for you in your fight against Ganondorf," he said.

"Wow..." I gasped.

The arrows gleamed in the blue light, and the bow looked strong and fit perfectly in my hand. None of it felt heavy, and I immediately felt something flooding into my memory.

_'I saw a castle in flames, but it wasn't Hyrule Castle. I was a baby, cradled in a woman's arms. She wore a crown upon her head, and rode a white horse from the palace. She kept going, a worried look on her face. She reached an ancient building deep within the Lost Woods._

_"Chie, I'm sorry I couldn't keep you here in Hyrule. It's too dangerous now. I pray that you'll be safe and reunite with your sister, Zelda," the woman said as tears rolled down her face._

_I rose and disappeared.'_

Once I snapped out of my trance, I could barely keep myself from falling over. I'm Princess Zelda's sister_..._

"I'M PRINCESS ZELDA'S SISTER?" I screamed.

Mason smiled and replied, "Yes. Her long-lost sister."

The room began to spin and I was trying to take this new information in. So, if I was a member of the Royal Family, then that means that I'm a... princess... Whoa...

"I still can't believe this," I exclaimed.

Mason only said that it was normal for me to reply like that. Then, the wall opened behind him.

"Now, I hope you're ready. You have to take a trial to see if you're worthy enough to be the Sage of Wisdom," Mason exclaimed.

Before I could say anything, the spirit, surprisingly, shoved me into the room and shut the doors.

**A/N: GASP! HAYLEY IS ZELDA'S SISTER! OMG! I DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING! (Of course I did. I wrote it for crying out loud XD) Anyways, what will our Sage of Wisdom have to fight? FIND OUT NEXT TIIIIME! **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: OKAY GUYS! WE'RE NOW GOINGG TO SEE WHAT HAYLEY HAS TO FIGHT! STAY SEATED!**

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo!**

**Hayley's POV**

I looked around at my surroundings. The room was circular, and the walls were blue, purple, and green. Jars circled the edge of the room, and another door was on the other side. It was locked, of course.

"Welcome, Sage of Wisdom," a sickening voice said behind me.

I froze as I saw Ghirahim right behind me. I now knew how Link felt when he first fought this guy. The demon lord suddenly stuck out his tongue and licked my ear. My screams were able to stun him enough for me to get out of his grasp.

"YOU SICK PERVERT!" I screeched.

"Heh heh heh… Oh you little thing. I only want to spill your crimson blood with my bare hands! After all, this is for _Lord Ganondorf_," Ghirahim replied, a sadistic grin appearing on his face.

"W-WAIT! L-LORD GANONDORF?" I yelled. Are they in cahoots?

"Oh yes. We're certainly working together now. But, we'll talk later once we finish battling…" the demon lord said as his cape disappeared.

I quickly took out my bow and readied it with an arrow. Ghirahim snapped his fingers and darts appeared. Oh crud. I didn't have a shield! One of the darts grazed my arm and I could barely stop myself from screaming.

"Weak sage. I should've known. Your death will be a quick one. I can promise THAT!" Ghirahim exclaimed as he threw more darts.

I was able to avoid them this time, but I couldn't shoot because he was teleporting EVERYWHERE! I didn't want to waste my arrows. Then, I saw my chance. The demon lord was walking towards me, distracted. I quickly pulled back the string and let the arrow fly. It hit his leg, and Ghirahim growled.

"You stupid twit!" he shouted as he snapped his fingers, and Bokoblins appeared.

I finished them off by swinging one of my arrows like a sword. Then, I had an epiphany! Maybe I could do the same thing with Ghirahim! I ran towards him, and slashed at his outstretched hand.

"GYAH! YOU BRAT! FACE MY WRATH!" Ghirahim yelled as his two black rapiers appeared in his hands.

I knew this time my arrow-slashing technique would be futile. My bow would be my friend in this fight. I loaded up the arrow, pulled back, and let it go. It soared, but was blocked by one of the rapiers.

"Those stupid arrows are completely useless! You might as well surrender," Ghirahim said tauntingly.

My face had a scowl on it, and I shot again. This time, it hit his chest. I quickly shot him again, and then, the fight got easier because Ghirahim was weakening. Finally, I finished him off.

"Y-You…s-stupid…sage! I…will…d…destroy you…all!" he stuttered as he left in a flurry of diamonds, and with all of my arrows.

"DANG IT!" I yelled, along with some choice words.

Then, out of nowhere, my arrows reappeared in my quiver.

"Phew! I thought they were gone forever!" I said, relieved.

I went through the golden door that was now unlocked, and I saw the crest of Nayru once again. A stone sign said that I had to shoot it, so I did, and a blue triangle appeared on my hand.

_"Your power has fully awakened, Chie. Now, use your newfound wisdom and smite thy evil with your silver arrows. Hyrule is depending on you and your friends," _a voice whispered to me.

I took a deep breath, and stepped into a blue portal that took me back to the fishing pond.

"HAYLEY!" Ashlee shouted as she tackled me in a huge hug.

**A/N: Whew! Glad I got that done! Now, I need your help! Who should find their sacred weapon next? Chikara or Yuuki? Let me know in a review and I'll see ya'll next time!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: How are you guys? Good I hope? Anyways, sorry for the wait! Here y'all go!**

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo!**

**Hayley's POV**

"WHOA!" I yelled as I fell down when Ashlee hugged me to death.

"HAYLEY! Oh my gosh I was worried out of my mind! What did ya get?"

I showed her my bow and arrows and told her that they were made of silver. Her eyes widened so much, I thought they'd pop out of her head!

"AWESOME!" Ethan yelled from a few feet away.

Just then, Link came through the entrance that led to the hidden lake. He was smiling when he saw the happy scene.

"So, what did I miss?" he asked.

"Only the happiest reunion ever!" Ashlee replied, still on top of me.

We got up and brushed the dirt off of ourselves. Just then, Link's sword began to glow an ethereal blue. Then, a glowing orb flew out from the hilt and materialized as a woman floating in front of us. Her body looked metallic and had cape arms. Ethan and Ashlee and I immediately recognized her. Our favorite Zelda helper.

"FI!" we shouted, except Link who was shocked at what just happened.

"I see you three already know my personal designation," the sword spirit said in her autotune voice.

"Uh, who is Fi?" Link asked.

"She assisted the very first Link. Remember from the story that I told you and Zelda?" Ashlee said.

Link's eyes widened and started smiling.

He turned to Fi and said, "You knew my ancestor?"

"Yes, descendant of Master Link. I assisted him under the orders of Hylia. And now I will assist you," she replied.

"HEY! HAS EVERYONE FORGOTTEN ABOUT ME ALREADY?" a certain blue fairy screeched as she flew out from Link's hat.

I heard Ashlee groan in response.

"Sage of Wisdom, where is your vessel?" Fi asked.

"Huh? What vessel?" I replied.

"Well, your vessel is where your powers are kept safe. It is known as the Spiritual Stone of Water. The other sages have vessels too," the sword spirit replied.

My eyes widened at the news. Link quickly took out the stone and a piece of string.

"Sorry. I only have enough string to make a bracelet," he said.

I examined the stone and saw a hole on both sides of it. They were large enough to have the string fit, and once I finished my new bracelet, I put it on, and a flash of blue light erupted from it. Then, a blue triangle appeared on the back of my left hand.

"Your powers have successfully awakened, Chie, Sage of Wisdom," Fi exclaimed.

"Wow..." I said.

This was so amazing! I have powers! Just like Ashlee!

"Ah, I see that you have found your weapon, Chie," someone said from a few feet away.

Apmi stood there, except this time, her hair was down. It reached past her knees!

"Apmi? Are you here to give us the next clue?" Ethan asked.

Our Sheikah friend nodded, and handed Ashlee a scroll.

"Your turn!" I said to my friend.

Then, without another word, Apmi disappeared with another Deku Nut.

"Well, we should get going," Ashlee said, walking off.

**A/N: Yes, another short chapter, but try typing on an iPad and having to change every single word that spellcheck messes up! Anyways, next time I'll try to have two POVs. Bye!**


End file.
